Big Red
is a Pre-Built Large Ship that is present, along with the Blue 2, on the Easy Start 1 and Easy Start 2 maps. A vessel of the Red 1 class is also present in the Crashed Red Ship scenario, where the player starts near a unit which has collided with an asteroid. As a result of the collision, the ship's front has been destroyed/mangled beyond recognition, but its propulsion systems are still operational. It is the ship most often used by developers to test sim speed when testing new code. Because Xocliw uses the ship the most to test the game it is, the unofficial flag ship of the Space Engineers IP. It is also the most frequently altered and upgraded ship in Space Engineers undergoing many many many reiterations. The ship has two cockpits. One is located near the rear, while the other is in a glass canopy at the very front. The latter can be flown in first-person view. Role Although there is no official large ship classification system in the game, the Red 1 appears to have been designed as a light carrier, as it is equipped with a large hangar accessible from the front and the sides, and a hangar deck reinforced with heavy armor blocks (which is highly resistant to small ship thrusters). In any case, the large hangar with its multiple entrances makes this ship suitable for use as a mothership for small ships. Specifications Physical Properties Length: 48 blocks (120m) Width: 27 blocks (67,5m) Height: 19 blocks (47,5m) Mass: 2'633'223 kg (Mass data taken from Easy Start 1, supplies in the conveyor system may alter the indicated weight to some extent) Blocks: 3,615 Non-armor blocks: 435 Conveyors: 233 Thrusters: 77 Lights: 62 Spotlights: 0 Gravity generators: 1 Artificial masses: 0 Triangles: 2,959,681 Grid mass: 3,006,858 Kg Physical shapes: 1904 / 65536 Ship Name: Big Red Equipment *9x *20x *2x *2x ( "Red Ship" , *7x *6x "Bottom Camera" & "Back Camera" "Front Camera" "Left Camera" "Right Camera" "Camera Top" *4x *5x *1x *7x *1x *1x *1x *10x *62x *44x (Large grid x small version) *1x ( Max jump distance: 854 km *4x *2x *13x Large Ion Thrusters (Large grid x large verision) *2x ( "Large Reactor A " "Large Reactor B" ) *1x *1x *2x 2 *7x *5x *1x *6x *7x Notes *There is a control group set by default called *Gatling turrets* which, despite being plural, contains the one and only Gatling Turret on the ship. *There is a second control group called *Door* which contains all of the Doors in the ship. * All inventories are attached to the ship's conveyor system. Gallery File:Red 1 side.png|A view from the side. File:Red 1 top.png|A view from the top. File:Red 1 isometric.png| A view from the top and left Circa 2013 File:Big Red top front portside 6_23_2017.jpg| top front portside SE version 1.181.200 File:Big Red nose 6_23_2017.jpg| nose SE version 1.181.200 File:Big Red starboard 6_23_2017.jpg| starboard SE version 1.181.200 File:Big Red stern 6_23_2017.jpg| stern SE version 1.181.200 File:Big Red top 6_23_2017.jpg| top SE version 1.181.200 File:Big Red bottom 6_23_2017.jpg| bottom SE version 1.181.200 File:Big Red front portside 6_23_2017.jpg| front portside SE version 1.181.200 Category:Pre-Built Ship